To Kill You or Kiss You
by Dee Cochrane
Summary: Kagura/Haru. Ever thought of this pairing? Read this and tell me what you think of it!


Kill You or Kiss You  
Dee Cochrane

_KaguraxHaru, _whoever would have guessed this pairing, could have been so good.

* * *

Kagura and Hatsuharu, just a couple I wanted to experiment with before I start to write a fuller fan fiction on them. I don't know what other readers think of them as a couple, so I thought if I did this one-shot then I'd get a gist and find out whether I should write the fuller fiction or not. I adore this couple because of their personalities and how there's Kagura's split side and Hatsuharu's "Black" side. I think it would be interesting to develop more into the couple's future and past.

* * *

"Can't decide if I should kill you or kiss you."

Hatsuharu turned around to look at his older cousin, his pale locks laid pressed against his pallid skin. She just came out with it and he didn't know whether she was serious or was making a joke out of it. Being the way she was… She had the personality that told you not to take the things that came out of her mouth seriously.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Obviously she was serious. He just looked at her with his grey eyes and wished one thing. '_Damn, I wish that I could resist you.' _The younger teenager walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips carefully against her tainted lips. What made her change her mind? For so long he believed she was in love with someone else. She kissed him back and it felt like fireworks.

When he was twelve years old she was fifteen years old. She had just lost her father and he was trying so hard to be there for her, seeing as they grew up beside his master's dojo. The only problem was she was always running off to be with their other cousin. One that Hatsuharu wasn't so close to. In fact they were enemies. Even the mention of his name ran Hatsuharu's blood go cold.

**He wanted to pull her close. When she was crying and trying to worm her way into Kyo's arms, it made him feel sorry for her because her advances were pushed aside from him. **[_Something's never change.] _**Of course when Kyo left away from her, the girl would throw him into the air like he was a piece of fabric. Hatsuharu would always just laugh at this. He enjoyed seeing Kyo in pain. That was the thing that the two kissing teenagers have shared for such a long time. They both had those stormy personalities and of course, the strength…**

**She could always beat up Kyo, when Hatsuharu never seemed to get that close. He always cursed her over that. That was probably something else that made him desire to be with her. When he couldn't be with her. He went for someone else. This was someone that was another member of the zodiac. She was same age as her – someone that lived with her. Isuzu was someone that made Hatsuharu the man he was now.**

He fell for Isuzu, but for some reason couldn't kick his cousin out of his mind as easily as he had managed to do some other things. He always wondered what it could have been like if he could have made the other girl in his life look at her the way Isuzu did. When Isuzu started to push him away, and that wasn't long before the kiss. He decided to try and get the other woman to realise Kyo never loved her and that there was someone else that wanted to be with her.

**She wouldn't believe it of course. It should be obvious by now – but the other woman – is of course the boar of the zodiac. Kagura. Kagura was just so stubborn. She over romanticized with Kyo and never let anything else come between them, even though it should have been easy. Hatsuharu just wanted to tell her that Kyo didn't notice the way her eyes light up when she smiled. Hell, Kagura couldn't even see the way that the way she longed after Kyo, was the way Hatsuharu had longed to be with her for so long.**

**After Akito had attacked Isuzu, he decided that perhaps the only thing to do was for him to get close to her again and try to rekindle their relationship. Of course then he found out from Hiro that Isuzu had gotten hurt because of him. That, Isuzu wanted to protect him, just like he had been trying to do with Kagura for so long. When they got closer though, after everything – even the haircut – and him finding her and taking her back to Kazuma's. Isuzu could tell something was wrong…**

**Isuzu made him open his eyes and see that he would never be happy if his mind was stuck on something else – or someone else. Isuzu then became the only person that Hatsuharu had told about Kagura. Being close to Kagura, Isuzu told Hatsuharu to find her and try and explain things. When Hatsuharu said he couldn't and walked away, that was how things started getting blurry. That was probably because that was the same day that we started the story on.**

"What did you mean?"

Kagura only looked up at him. Her dark hazel eyes blinked once as if to say she was confused. He then repeated the first thing she had said to him. Kagura explained to him that she went to see how Isuzu was at Kazuma's. So it appeared that Isuzu had told Kagura what Hatsuharu had said to her and how he truly felt about Kagura. Kagura also said something that was very interesting.

"I should have killed you."

"Excuse me?"

"I should have **killed** you."

"Yeah, I caught that part. – What I meant was, why?"

"It took you **this** long to come out with how you feel. Well, Rin did, but still."

He said about Kyo and Kagura explained how Kyo and her had a heart to heart a while ago over Tohru and Kyo explained that he only saw her as an older sister. Although that had hurt Kagura she had to move on and decided the best thing to do for that to happen was to be happy for him. Then she explained this was a while ago – even before Akito attacked Isuzu.

So He had spent all that time thinking Kagura was still hung up on Kyo. He's glad he rescued Isuzu and he was able to get some more time with her. He's especially glad he was able to tell Isuzu about his feelings for Kagura.

He brought Kagura close and kissed her again, this time she was expecting it and kissed with more passion. He moved a hand to her face and brushed away her brunette locks and held onto her neck. Then he started pulling away and looking down at her. Yes he was right. She smiled – and there was that light that he adored to look at.

"Still think you should have killed me?"

"**Definitely.**"

And with this she moved up and kissed him once more.


End file.
